


Is he yours?

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Is he yours?

I crawled around on my hands and knees, checking under tables, all of the surfaces, under the sofa, the coffee table, but nothing.

“Shit. I’ve lost him. I’m going to be in so much trouble.” I mumbled to myself as I looked beneath the last chair in the room.

As a last resort I stood and went into the kitchen. Opening the cupboards I sorted through until I found the box of food that I was looking for. I poured some of the food out into a bowl and then walked around with the bowl in my hand shaking it, hoping that the sound of the food would draw him out.

“If I have lost you, Mandy is going to kill me.” I muttered, pacing around the house. I was house sitting for my best friend, her place was huge and I didn’t know my way around the neighbourhood yet so if I were to go outside to look for him, I would probably then get lost myself and I would never find him.

I put the bowl down on the floor and sighed.

“Better prepare for my impending doom.” I thought to myself as I fished my phone out of my pocket. Of course there was a text from Mandy asking how I was getting on house sitting for her, you know the usual, have you found the heating, have you been able to work the oven, water the orchids, blah blah blah. Then she had asked if I was taking good care of her baby. I had to bullshit and say that he was fine and sleeping upstairs, what else could I do?

*

The doorbell rang and I nearly dropped coffee all down myself. Mandy had said that she wasn’t expecting anyone and that I shouldn’t answer the door to strangers as it could be someone trying to rob her, but I was curious so I walked over to the door and opened it as I tried to sponge the coffee out of my shirt.

“Hi is this yours.” I answered the door and the guy stood there spoke straight away and held the cat up to me.

“Oh thank fuck. Thank you.” I took the cat from him and put him down on the floor in the kitchen. “Stupid thing got out and ran away.”

“Yeah I know, he was on my windowsill this morning when I woke up so I put him outside. I came back from training this evening and there he is in my living room. I don’t know how he got in. I recognised him though, he’s Mandy’s cat…but you’re not Mandy.”

I nodded. “You are very observant sir. I am not Mandy. I am Mandy’s friend Sylvie and I am house and cat sitting for her while she is on holiday. Who might you be?”

“Oh sorry, how rude of me.” He held out his hand to me. Awkwardly I shook it, feeling like an idiot because I remembered that I had coffee all over my fingers. “My name is Raphaël”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Raphaël, neighbour of Mandy.”

“It’s nice to meet you Sylvie, friend of Mandy.” He laughed.

*

A few hours later whilst I was sprawled out on the sofa I heard the door go again. I sighed and groaned as I got up. I would probably never be that comfortable ever again.

I pulled the door open and there he was again. With the fluffy demon in his arms.

“That’s it I’m locking you in the kitchen.” I groaned.

“Oh wow, we’ve only just met each other, what did I do?”

“Not you.” I rolled my eyes. “The cat.” He walked past me and into the kitchen, placing the cat down in his basket. He then turned around, walked out of it and closed the door behind him.

“So now, my other business.”

“What other business?” I asked.

I was pretty confused about this guy. He was going to a lot of effort to bring the cat back when he could have just kept putting him outside in the cold. That is what I would have done.

“Sylvie I would like to go on a date with you. I don’t know how long you are here for but. I’m very attracted to you. I have been thinking about this for the last few hours.”

I looked at him, blushing furiously.

“Me?” I asked. “You must be crazy, or joking…or both.” I laughed nervously, covering my cheeks with both of my hands.

“I am not.” He walked towards the door and then let himself out of it, leaning half back into the house as he spoke to me. “and so, I will see you tomorrow.”


End file.
